Diabolik Lovers Ayato Sakamaki x Yui Komori - Tortured
by DiabolikLoversGirl
Summary: Yui Komori was once again taken by the Mukamis, this time just to be their prey. Ayato Sakamaki is determined to get her back again, along with the help of his youngest brother, Subaru. Though, things didn't go as planned when they're both captured and thrown into the dungeon. What happens when Ruki decides to show them that the Sakamakis are not always aloud to do what they want?
1. Chapter 1

_***Yui's pov***_

 _I stared with wide eyes at the red-headed boy in front of me. He pressed himself as far as he could against the dirty grey wall, green eyes flicking around at every sound. The metal from the chains around each of his wrists clinked against the ground as he moved closer to the corner of the wall. His chest rose and fell quickly, which was abnormal for him, being a vampire. I took a step toward him, stopping when he whimpered in fear._

 _It's like he became the prey instead of the predator that he always was._

 ** _~Two weeks earlier~_**

My head perked at the sound of my door opening, a small amount of fear wrapping around my chest. The door opened to show Ruki Mukami standing on the other side, a blank but ticked off look on his face. "Dinner is almost ready. Hurry and come down."

I nodded my head, standing up from my bed while he left. I sighed in relief, closing my eyes for a second. My feet carried me to my window, my hands pushing the curtains back. I looked up at the dark sky, no moon or star in sight. My heart ached painfully. _I hate this place..._ I thought, bowing my head slightly. I was taken about three weeks ago by the Mukamis for reasons I do not know. They took me once but then Ayato-kun came and took me back. It made me happy that he came for me. This time, Ruki is angered over the slightest things. For example; me looking out a window. If I even mention the Sakamakis, I'm punished immediately.

"M Neko-chan," a playful voice spoke somewhere behind me. "Ruki-kun told you dinner is ready, right?"

I jumped, turning and looking back at Kou Mukami. "Ah- Yes, I'm sorry..." I bowed slightly. Kou chuckled, taking my hand and leading me out to the dining room. I held back another sigh of relief. Even though Kou is the gentle with me, he can snap sometimes. As we arrive in the dining room, I took my seat and let my thoughts drift off. _Is... Ayato-kun worried? Is he looking for me...? Does he care...?_

 _ ***Ayato's pov***_

"Ayato-kun~ Are you gonna come down for dinner? You've been stuck in your room all day~" I snapped open my eyes at the sound of Laito's voice. I lifted my head out of my hands, glaring at my brother. He took the hint and backed up slightly. "Alright, don't kill me or anything." He disappeared, most likely to go and eat. I ran a hand through my spiky red locks, closing my eyes. _Yui..._ Her smile flashed through my mind, making me open my eyes again. My eyes burned, but I shook my head.

"No, stop it," I scolded myself, standing up finally. I curled my fingers into fists, turning and walking towards my window. I pressed my forehead against the cool glass, watching the first few raindrops collide against it. I stared at the drops, watching each one creep down, leaving a trail. Clenching my teeth, I teleported downstairs, stomping down the hall. I spotted my younger half-brother, Subaru, leaning against the wall, eyes closed while little shadows from the raindrops on the windows showed on his pale skin. His eyes flicked open, red orbs turning to look at my shorter figure. "What do you want?"

"You said you saw Chichinashi with those bastard Mukamis, right?" I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"Tch," Subaru lifted his head, looking out the window. "Yeah, I saw Ruki dragging her around, making sure she wasn't anywhere near us. Why?"

"I'm going after her," I walked past him.

Subaru raised an eyebrow. "Need help?"

I stopped, looking back at him in surprise. I quickly hid it with a small scowl. "I don't need help."

Subaru kicked himself off the wall, arms crossed. "You may be older than me, and may be a pureblood compared to them, but there's four of them. You're better off with some help. One time offer, Ayato." I blinked in shock, knowing that he was right. I just didn't want to admit it. Though... if I want to get Yui back, I could use some help. The Mukamis are definitely going to be on a careful watch around her. I slowly nodded my head before turning and continuing for the front door with Subaru on my heels.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Ayato's pov***_

"You know, we should have planned this out..." I muttered to myself, rubbing my sore head. The small clink of metal came from the chain hanging from my wrist, keeping me locked to the wall. I scanned the dungeon, watching a few spiders crawl around on their sticky webs, waiting for a fly to fall into their traps. I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes. _We fucked up..._

 ** _*A few hours earlier*_**

 _Subaru slipped his silver knife in his back pocket, red eyes narrowed and watching everything in front of him. "Hopefully, they'll all be asleep and Yui will be alone."_

 _I smirked, a laugh slipping past my lips. "Chichinashi will be happy to see us. I bet she's wondering where her Ore-sama is."_

 _Subaru rolled his eyes, shoving my shoulder slightly. "Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that." I stumbled to the side and almost smiled. Even though we don't act like brothers all the time, we still mess with each other. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, coming to a stop. The Mukami mansion stood in front of us, not a single light in sight. A deadly aura floated around it, worse than last time that I was here. Subaru scanned the mansion, a slight breeze ruffling his white hair. "Okay, do you remember where you found Yui last time?"_

 _"Of course I do," I rolled my eyes. "She was in a small locked room, which made it easier for me to get her." I turned my gaze to him. "Do you think she's in there again?"_

 _He shrugged. "Most likely. Worth a shot- Oh no..." He stopped, eyes glued to a window. I turned and looked as well, my eyes turning into a glare. A figure stood in front of a dark window, watching us with his deadly blue-grey eyes. I bared my fangs slightly, noticing he just smirked at us. Subaru glared at him too. "Lets go."_

 _We both teleported to the room I told him. Though, to our surprise and disappointment, the room was empty. The door stood ajar, some light seeping in. Subaru quietly opened the door, scanning the hall. No soul was in sight. He nodded his head, slowly walking out of the room. I went to follow when the door slammed shut. I widened my eyes, grabbing the handle. It was locked. "Tch," I was about to teleport out when a hard object slammed into my head. I yelped in surprise, falling to the ground. A loud crash sounded outside the room, along with a few yells of rage and pain. Two hands gripped my neck, pinning me to the ground. I growled, baring my fangs. Those eyes I oh so hated glared back at me, a smirk dancing on his lips. He lifted his fist and punched me in the head. He did it again... and again... and again... I fought to stay awake, seeing the darkness in the corner of my eyes. Blood dripped off of his fist. My blood. He punched me once more, the darkness finally taking me in._

 ** _*Present time*_**

I rubbed my head, feeling dried blood on the side of my head. I scowled, clenching my fist. My green eyes snapped open when I heard a small groan across the dungeon. Lifting my head, I blinked in slight surprise, seeing my younger brother laying on the ground on the other side of the cage, looking really beat up. His once soft white hair was dirty and ruffled, barely covering his right eye now. He had bruises on his neck and arms, showing signs of a fight. His shirt was slightly more ripped, his jacket no where in sight. His wrists were chained closer to the wall, allowing him little movement. "Subaru...?" My voice was barely above a whisper, too shocked at the sight.

He lifted his head, red eyes unfocused and lost. "Ow... what...?" He shook his head, going to lift his hand when the chain stopped him. His eyes snapped back to reality, wide and shocked. "What the hell?!" He tugged at the chain, growing frustrated by the second. I tried to get closer to him but only got halfway across the cage. Sighing, I tapped the ground.

"Subaru, hey, look at me," his eyes lifted up, his tugging slowly stopping. "Do you remember what happened?"

Subaru furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "Um... I remember Yuma slamming the door shut and locking it before attacking me. He took me off guard... that bastard..." I nodded, glancing around. Subaru scanned his arms, clenching his fists. "We fought for about two minutes before he knocked me out. I... what happened with you?"

I opened my mouth when a loud creak sounded, echoing along the walls. We both turned our heads, hearing the door to the dungeon shut. Footsteps became louder as they came closer before coming to a stop. My eyes narrowed at the sight before me, a scowl creeping its way onto my lips.

Standing on the other side of the bars was Ruki Mukami with a terrified Yui in his hold.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Yui's pov***_

I rubbed my neck nervously, hearing yells and crashes from downstairs. I heard Ruki yell something about 'The Sakamakis' but I couldn't hear since I was half-asleep. Now I was wide awake and afraid. _Is Ayato-kun here? Did he come to save me again? Is he okay?_ My mind ran with questions as I winced with every crash, clutching my blanket. After another agonizing minute, the mansion went silent. No crash, no yell, no footstep. None. I swallowed nervously, moving my blanket aside.

"M Neko-chan," a playful voice spoke beside me, "where are you going?"

I gasped slightly, looking to the side. Kou sat there, leaning on one hand. _I swear, he wasn't there a second ago..._ "Kou-kun... what's going on?" I asked, facing him.

Kou rolled his eyes, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. "No need to know. Everything's alright." He leaned down and licked my skin, making me wince and stiffen. I squeezed my eyes shut, pushing his chest slightly. He huffed in slight annoyance. "Stop moving so much." His fangs sank into my flesh, a pained squeak leaving my throat. Kou sucked my blood greedily, wrapping his arms around me. Soon, my head became light, but he didn't stop. Darkness soon inched its way into my vision, completely covering my eyesight as I blacked out.

 _ ***Timeskip***_

"Oi, get up."

There was a light tap on my head.

"I said get up, Livestock."

I groaned softly, opening my pink orbs. Ruki stood over me, eyes narrowed and a frown on his lips. I quickly sat up, hoping I wasn't in trouble. "W-What is it, Ruki-kun?"

Ruki grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of my bed and onto my feet. "I want to show you something."

My heart almost stopped. _What?_ "R-Ruki-kun?" I asked nervously, but he just started dragging me out of my room and down the hall. We went down some stairs, our footsteps echoing. He opened a large door, dragging me inside harshly. I realized we were in the dungeon. I started to panic. _Why are we down here?!_ He stopped in his tracks, his grip on my wrist tightening slightly. I turned my head to see a big cage in front of us, bars separating us from the inside. I noticed two figures in the shadows. That's when my breath caught in my throat. "A-Ayato-kun? Subaru-kun?"

Ayato stared at me and Ruki with narrowed eyes, a scowl on his lips. Subaru blinked, red eyes flicking from me and Ruki. "Yui?"

I used my other hand and grabbed one of the bars, my heart racing. Ruki smirked slightly. "Is this what you came looking for, Sakamakis?"

Ayato went to get up but was stopped by his chains. He fell back to his knees, glaring at Ruki. "You son of a bitch."

Ruki raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you mad that I have your food? Are you hungry? Pity..." I was suddenly pulled away from the bars, back hitting Ruki's chest. Watching the two boys, he leaned down and sunk his fangs into my neck painfully, one arm around my waist while the other holds my wrist. I widened my eyes, yelping in pain. Ayato's eyes went wide while Subaru's narrowed dangerously.

 _ ***Subaru's pov***_

I watched silently as Yui yelped in pain as Ruki watched us, a smirk on his lips. Ayato started tugging at his chains, baring his fangs at Ruki. "You fucking bastard! How _dare_ you touch her!"

Ruki sucked her blood greedily, not even flinching at Ayato's outburst. I growled, clenching my fists. I may not like Yui, but I still think of her as a sister. I did my best to keep my cool, not wanting Ruki to know that he can get to me. Soon, Yui passed out, falling to the ground. The smell of her blood reached me and Ayato. My throat went a bit dry. Ruki wiped the blood off his chin, smirking at us. "Maybe you two should learn that you can't have anything you want."

Ayato tugged at his chains roughly, snapping at him. "I will kill you, you sick son of a bitch!"

Ruki didn't flinch. "You're all like animals. All of you damn purebloods. Heh," his smirk widened, "I'll have to fix that." I growled lowly as he picked up Yui, walking out of the dungeon. Ayato grunted, sitting back against the wall.

"This is bullshit..." I muttered, leaning my head back. My bangs barely fell over my eye. I growled in frustration. _I can't even lift my hand to touch my head!_ Ayato laid down on the ground, closing his eyes.

"Tch, we'll get out of this," he mumbled, mostly to himself. I looked at the ground, noticing a spider crawling towards me. I reached out a hand, allowing it to crawl onto my fingers. It was small, brown with some black. I wanted to crush it, but didn't. Instead, I let it crawl around on my hand, forgetting for a few seconds what me and Ayato got into.


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Ayato's pov*_**

The creak of a door woke me up from my restless sleep. I groaned, lifting my head off the hard ground. The bar door opened, allowing Ruki in. Though, he wasn't alone. Kou and Yuma stood behind him, smirks on their disgusting faces. Subaru was still asleep across the cage, not knowing what's going on. Though, neither did I. I glared at them. "What the hell do you want?"

Its been about a week since Ruki was here. Both me and Subaru were starving, growing weaker by the second. I was probably worse than Subaru, or he was just good at not showing his weak state. Yuma suddenly lifted my chains, hooking them up higher onto the wall. I hung by my arms, my knees barely touching the floor. _Damn him..._ "Oi! What are you doing?!" I struggled, the chains rattling. Yuma smirked and stepped back, crossing his arms. Ruki stepped towards me, pulling out a blade. I widened me eyes as he swiftly cut his hand, a long red streak going from his thumb to his pinkie. The scent of his blood hit me like a wave. Sure, vampire blood wasn't that good, but it was better than nothing. My throat screamed at the scent, clawing painfully at me. I clenched my fists, glaring at him. "Bastard..."

Ruki smirked. "See? You can't always get what you want. Unless you beg for it, you can't get what you want."

 _Beg? Hah, like I'd do that!_ "Fuck off," I spat, glaring daggers at him. Ruki hummed, lifting his hand to his lips and licking the wound, beginning to heal it. I swallowed away my thirst, looking to the side. That's when I noticed Kou heading towards Subaru, followed by Yuma. _What-_

 _Smack!_

My eyes went wide, the smack echoing throughout the dungeon. _Yuma... smacked him?!_ Subaru jumped awake, eyes wide and chains rattling. "What the fuck?!" He glared at the two, struggling in his bonds. Kou looked back at Ruki.

"What should we do first?"

Ruki looked at me then Subaru. "Hmm, lets teach this one first." He pointed at me, making both me and Subaru look at him with confused eyes. Kou smirked, kneeling beside Subaru. Yuma leaned against the wall, eyeing both me and Subaru. Before I could say anything, Kou grabbed Subaru by his neck and slammed him back against the wall, a glint in his eyes. Subaru yelped, glaring at the idol boy. "What the he-" He was cut off quickly. I widened my eyes, earning a smirk from Ruki.

Kou bit Subaru's neck.

 _ ***Subaru's pov***_

I widened my eyes in shock and pain, my whole body going numb. Pain quickly spread through my neck, the hand choking me not helping at all. My mind clicked back to reality and I thrashed, kneeing Kou in the stomach. He fell backwards, blood- my blood- running down his chin. Pain washed through my cheek as I was slapped again by Yuma, my head getting thrown to the side.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Ayato yelled, pulling at his chains. I noticed he was in a different position. He was now dangling from his wrists, knees barely on the ground. He was leaning forward, glaring daggers at Yuma.

"Punishing you," Ruki stated. "It seems you are infected when your little brother is beaten. Good to know."

My head was thrown back again, fangs sinking back into my flesh. I almost screamed in pain. Kou held my legs down, drinking my blood greedily. _Now I know how Yui feels..._ I heard the rattle of chains before a yell of pain echoed along the walls. The smell of blood invaded my senses, though it wasn't mine. I peeked my eyes open.

"GAH! STOP IT- AH!" Ayato screamed, thrashing around. Ruki was biting his neck, digging his fangs in deeper from the looks of it. I growled weakly, struggling ever so slightly. Kou unhooked his fangs, licking his lips.

"Heh, Subaru-kun's right," he chuckled darkly. "He's filthy." _That fucker..._ Yuma chuckled, letting go of my hair so my head fell forward. Ruki let go of Ayato as well, letting out a "Tch". Ayato hung limply from his chains, eyes squeezed shut. Blood dripped down his pale skin, dripping onto the floor. I felt so weak... Though, I didn't show it. I lifted my head, glaring at the three.

"Bastards," I muttered, baring my fangs.

Ruki stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Oh, don't worry, Sakamaki. It'll get worse if you don't listen." And with that, the three turned and left, closing the door. Once their footsteps disappeared, I looked over at Ayato. "Ayato?"

He slowly lifted his head, wincing. "What... did we get ourselves into...?"

I bowed my head, watching my own blood fall to the ground. "I... I don't know..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Ayato's pov*_**

I winced in pain, clenching my teeth as tears burned my eyes. The crack of a whip echoed throughout the dungeon, my back erupting in pain once again. I could feel the blood dripping down my skin, rising both my pain and hunger. Its been a whole week of this torture. I'd be cut, whipped, bitten, and scolded like an animal. If I talked back, I'd get punished. If I didn't beg or speak when told to, I'd get punished. If I struggled or tried to break my chains, I'd get punished.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

I flinched with each hit, holding back the tears. I wouldn't let Ruki know he was getting to me. If I did, he'd know I was slowly becoming a tamed animal, something that he wants us to be. I don't understand... he's a fucking vampire too! He's just as bad as us! I opened my eyes slightly, seeing Kou torturing Subaru. How _dare_ he touch my little brother! I'll kill them-

 _Crack!_

My eyes squeezed shut, my body shaking in pain. Ruki walked around in front of me, fixing the chains so my sore bloody back was pressed against the cold wall. At first it hurts, but it soon turns into a soothing touch. Ruki grabbed my chin, forcing my head up so I have to look at him. He examined my face, slowly smirking. "Ah, so I am getting to you. You can't hide that from me." I glared at him, growling lowly.

"GAH!" Ruki released my chin, looking over at Kou and Subaru. I blinked in surprise, staring at the two. Kou held his hand, glaring at Subaru. "You bit me!"

Subaru bared his fangs, eyes blazing. "Good to hear, bastard!" He struggled in his bonds, flinching slightly when Kou grabbed his neck.

"What a bad kitty..." he muttered darkly. "I'll have to fix that..." He went to sink his fangs into Subaru's neck when the younger boy squeezed his eyes shut, kneeing him in the stomach.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

His voice echoed throughout the dungeon, making my ears hurt. Ruki didn't seem to be affected, but I saw the small wince at the loud echo. Kou stared in shock at Subaru, holding his stomach now. Subaru's head was bowed, body shaking. That's when I heard it. _Drip... drip... drip..._ Subaru, the toughest boy with so many walls built around him, was crying. I widened my eyes, lifting my head slightly. _He finally broke..._

"Well done, Kou," Ruki stated. "You got pasted him. Now, all we need to do is fix him up a bit more." He looked down at me. "And break this one as well."

Kou blinked slowly, looking at Ruki. "Ruki-kun..."

Ruki snapped his eyes over at Kou, narrowing them. "What? Don't tell me you're backing out now. Should I just get Yuma?"

Kou shook his head, eyes darkening. I pulled at my chains when Kou looked at Kou, my voice cracking. "Don't touch him... please..."

Ruki raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh, now you'll beg?" I nodded slowly, noticing Kou backing away from Subaru after what I said. Ruki hummed. "Looks like you'll get a treat later for that. Lets go." He nodded his head towards Kou, walking out with him. The door slammed shut, echoing slightly. I lifted my body weakly, looking at Subaru with worried eyes.

"Subaru...? Hey, look at me..." He didn't lift his head. "Hey, look at me." I said more firmly. Subaru slowly looked up at me. My nonbeating heart clenched at the sight. His skin was bruised and had cuts and bite marks all over him. Some healing but turning into scars. His once white hair was ruffled and a greyish color, the pink no longer seen. His shirt was hanging in scraps, showing his bruised and cut chest and stomach. His once angry narrowed eyes were dulled and afraid, glossy from the tears. I frowned. "Subaru, we'll get out of this. I promise... We'll all go home and... and see our brothers... You, me, and... and Yui..."

Subaru stared at me for a moment, nodding his head slowly before bowing it again. This time, I heard no tears falling.

 _ ***Yui's pov***_

I slipped through the dark hallways quietly, holding a loaf of bread in my hands. If I could get to the dungeon... I knew Subaru liked bread while Ayato liked my blood. They've been here for two weeks now and I haven't seen them since the first night. I was worried.

"Where are you going, Livestock?"

I froze, spinning around to see Ruki behind me. "R-Ruki-kun!" I looked at the bread. "I-I was going to go feed-"

"Were you now?" Ruki narrowed his eyes. "That's not acceptable."

Before I could say another word, he lifted his hand. I blacked out immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Subaru's pov***_

 _Drip... Drip... Drip..._

That's all I listened to... and it was driving me crazy. It came from somewhere in the dungeon, continuously dripping into a puddle, echoing along the walls. Though, I'd take this over Kou's annoying voice any day. I wish that the damn bastard will die, suffering and wondering what he did wrong to deserve that. I want to kick him, punch him, maybe even carve off that damn smirk off his face. I want to-

 _Slam!_

My head snapped up, everything I thought melting away. It was replaced by fear. I held back a whimper, curling up on my side and squeezing my eyes shut. I wanted to disappear... I don't want to get hurt again. It's been almost three days since I kneed him in the stomach... I haven't seen him since. Though, this was different. Ruki never slams the door, nor Yuma. And it's too early for me and Ayato's 'training'. I looked over at Ayato, seeing him not moving. He was out from the last beating. He won't wake up for a few hours at least...

"Let's get this over with," a voice snapped, dark and angry.

"K-Kou-kun! What are you doing?! Please let go of my wrist!" I widened my eyes slightly, seeing Kou opening the door, dragging Yui in. He glared at me... then smirked. He threw Yui down in front of me, making sure she got cut on the knees and hands. She yelped, squeezing her eyes shut. I stared at her, my eyes trailing down to her bloody hands. My throat erupted in pain, clawing at me. I was so thirsty...

"Now now, Subaru," Kou grabbed Yui, pulling her back. "You have to beg for a meal, since you're an animal."

"Kou-kun?" Yui spoke shakily, looking from him to me. Their voices were background noise to me. All that went through my mind was... _blood..._

"Oi!" Kou smacked my cheek, making my side of the face hit the ground. I groaned, glaring at him. He grabbed my chin, muttering darkly. "If you even think about Yui..." his eyes turned red. "I'll know. And if I find out that you even think about her, or even look at her when she's down here, I'll make sure you regret it."

I glared at him again, baring my fangs slightly. "You can't what I'm thinking, only-"

He smacked me again, dropping me. His eyes glowed with fury, and it scared me. "Don't talk back to me! You're my pet! Pets don't talk back to their masters! Ayato will have to learn that too!" I widened my eyes, and so did Yui. She grabbed Kou's wrist.

"Kou-kun, what-" she yelped, getting thrown back. I tried to sit up, watching her.

"Yui-" my head slammed back against the wall, blurring my vision. I blinked, dazed. Kou glared at me. "What did I just tell you? You'll be receiving a punishment for disobeying me."

He grabbed Yui again, lifting her up. "Come on, M Neko-chan," his voice was slightly cheerful again. "Let's go fix you up." And she was dragged out.

My body shook with pain and fear, unable to push them away, Kou was really mad when I looked at her... I swallowed nervously, looking over at Ayato. I blinked in surprise when I saw his green eyes watching me. "Subaru..."

My eyes burned. I just wanted to kill myself, get me out of this place for good. Though, I couldn't reach the knife in my back pocket. I choked back a cry. "Ayato... I can't take this anymore..."

Ayato watched me, eyes saddened but lost. If he goes through what I just did... he'll be just like me. He pressed his damaged bare back against the wall, hands hanging limply above him. "Just... a little while longer... I promised you we'd get out of here-"

"But what if we don't?!" I cried, looking at him with tears in the corners of my eyes. "What if we live here for the rest of our lives, wondering if Yui is dead or alive, wondering if our brothers will come for us?! Tell me, Ayato, are we getting out of here?!"

Ayato stared at me with wide eyes. I could feel the warm tears sliding down my cheeks, dripping down my chin and onto the cold floor. _I can't... I can't do it anymore..._ I'm not tough... I'm broken again... My walls that I've built around me have fallen and won't build back up. They're gone, allowing everything I've been holding back out. Ayato leaned forwards lightly, giving me a firm look. "Subaru, we're getting out of here. I promise you, we will. This is the one promise I won't break." He slowly grinned. "Hey, come on. Where's my little tough bro? Is he still in there?"

A hiccup escaped my throat as I shook my head weakly. _No... he's gone..._

And he won't come back...


	7. Chapter 7

_***Ayato's pov***_

 _Okay... think Ayato... You're here to get... get... why am I here again?_ I shook my head in frustration, my back aching from my earlier beating. My mind was hazy, unable to think properly. I couldn't remember why I'm here. If I think of anyone, I can only see Ruki, Kou, and Subaru. This started a few days ago, but it got worse when Ruki called me his 'pet'. He said someone's name... I can't remember though... Did it start with a 'Y'? I sighed, looking over at my little brother. He was laying on the ground, sleeping at the moment. _Thank god..._

If I can somehow get him out of here, I'll do it. Even if I have to stay here forever, I'll do it to get Subaru out.

 _Creak._

My head snapped up, my throat tightening in fear. _No, not now..._ Ruki was only here a few hours ago. I glanced at Subaru, swallowing nervously. He stayed asleep, oblivious to the world outside of his head. I lifted myself off the floor, hearing the bar door to our cage open. Through my slightly blurry vision, I saw a small figure. _What the... it's a girl...?_ I blinked a few times, getting my eyes used to the dark again. It was a girl. She had wavy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and wide pink eyes. A lantern was in her hand as she opened the door more.

 _Wait... is that Yui?_ My mind clicked. _Yui... she's what we came for..._ I stared at her and she stared back, shock written on her face. Then another thing clicked in my mind. Ruki's words...

 _"If you think, look, or even go near Yui, I will make sure you deeply regret it, Pet."_

Widening my eyes, I pressed my back against the wall, the chains rattling at my sudden move. Yui jumped, almost dropping the lantern. "A-Ayato-kun?" She took a step closer. I glanced at ever little sound, afraid Ruki would suddenly show up. I scooted into the corner, my chest rising and falling on its own. A whimper escaped my throat when she took another step. She stopped in her tracks, noticing my distress. "Ayato-kun, it's me, Yui." She slowly set the lantern down on the ground, kneeling down in front of me. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

 _ ***Yui's pov***_

I swallowed nervously, watching Ayato shake his head and squeeze his eyes shut. I reached out a hand and gently grabbed his hand. He flinched, body shaking. _What... did Ruki-kun do to you?_ I squeezed his hand. "Ayato-kun, please look at me."

He didn't move. Before I could pull my hand back, his fingers curled around my smaller hand, holding it tightly. I ran my other hand through his red locks, smiling slightly when his green eyes finally opened slowly. Ayato stared at me, almost in relief. "Yui..."

Right when his eyes widened was when I knew something was wrong. My elbow was gripped by another hand, pulling me away from Ayato harshly. I let out a cry of pain, getting thrown at the bars. Ruki glared at me, slamming a fist beside my head, bending the bar. I flinched, staring at him with wide eyes. He bared his fangs, looking back at Ayato. "I thought I told you..." He didn't finish what he was saying, his scowl being replaced by a dark smirk. Ayato pressed himself fully against the corner of the wall, eyes wide.

"My my, M Neko-chan," I was suddenly pulled into another chest. "Look what you did... Shame."

Yuma walked in with Azusa behind him, arms crossed. "Azusa, I told you to watch her."

Azusa shrugged, eyes half closed. "She... wanted water..."

A groan made them look over at Subaru, seeing him shift. The white-haired boy opened his eyes, widening them when he saw them. He sat up, his hand stuck behind his back. "W-What's going on?"

Kou released me, walking over to Subaru. Meanwhile, Ruki grabbed Ayato by the neck and lifted him off the ground, eyes blank but dark. "Now, what should I do? Suck your blood... whip you... scar you...?"

Ayato hung limply in his hold, closing his eyes, waiting. I felt my heart-beat picked up, fear wrapping around it. Subaru grunted, looking from Kou to me to Ayato. He shot a leg out, kicking Kou back and onto the ground. He withdrew his hand, sliding an object across the ground towards me. I grabbed it quickly, widening my eyes. _Subaru-kun's knife?_ I looked back at Subaru. He growled. "Kill him, Yui! Kill him!"

Yuma grabbed Subaru, lifting him up. "What are you playing at?!"

Kou reached to grab me, but I backed up quickly. Ruki looked back at us, narrowing his eyes. He dropped Ayato, turning towards me. "Livestock, if you know what's best for you, give me the knife."

I looked down at the knife, tightening my hold on it. I looked back up, stepping forward to hand it back to him... or so he thought. Ruki went to take the blade when I tossed it into my other hand and drew it forward, stabbing it right into his chest where his heart is.

Ruki widened his eyes, looking down at the blade. I let go of it, stepping back. He slowly looked at me, eyes slightly wide with a hint of fear. Kou stared with wide eyes, still on the ground. Yuma dropped Subaru, frozen. Azusa was the first to do something. "R-Ruki-kun!"

Ruki fell to his knees, disintegrating like he was supposed to. Kou tried to grab him, but he was already gone. "N-No! Ruki! RUKI!"

I pressed myself against the wall, eyes wide. Ayato stared at the spot where Ruki was, his body limp in shock. Subaru tried to sit up, only to fall back onto his side. I blinked, looking up in surprise. Yuma grabbed my by the neck, slamming me back against the wall. A cry of pain escaped my throat, my hands clasping around his wrist. His grip tightened. "You... I will kiLL YOU!"

Through blurry eyes, I saw Kou grab Subaru by the throat as well, eyes blazing. Azusa stepped back, holding his arm. I gasped for air, my hands loosening their hold. Yuma glared at me, teeth bared. I could feel my bones starting to crack. I closed my eyes, relaxing my body.

"Hello, Yuma."


	8. Chapter 8

_***Yui's pov***_

"Hello, Yuma."

Yuma was suddenly ripped off of me, allowing air to run back to my lungs. I coughed, falling forward in surprise. Two arms caught me, stopping my fall. I was set back to my feet. Opening my eyes, I widened them at seeing who caught me. "L-Laito-kun?!"

He smirked softly, patting my head. "Hello, Bitch-chan. We've missed you."

"We?" I blinked, looking around the dungeon.

Yuma was now pinned to the wall by Shu, grunting at the tight grip. Reiji and Kanato stood around Kou, ripping him off of Subaru and attacking him. Azusa stood in the corner, watching with wide eyes. Shu drew out a dagger, glaring at Yuma. "I don't appreciate you guys hurting my little brothers." And without a moments hesitation, he sliced off Yuma's head. I squeaked in shock, covering my mouth. Shu let go of the dead body, looking away quickly. Reiji stood up, fixing his glasses. Kanato stood up as well, kicking aside the now dead Kou. "Jeez, what a mess..."

I ripped myself out of Laito's arms, running over to Ayato. I hugged him tightly, tears welling up in my eyes. Ayato didn't waste a moment to wrap his arms around me, burying his face in my hair. Laito walked over, breaking off his chains. He patted Ayato's head, smiling slightly. Kanato walked over, kneeling down and holding Teddy out. "Teddy missed you two... even though he won't admit it..."

I sniffed, giggling slightly at him. He smiled, hugging Teddy. Ayato looked at them, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks, guys..."

 ** _*Subaru's pov*_**

I winced when I felt Kou get ripped off of me, my head hitting the ground again. I snapped my eyes shut, curling up. I waited for another blow, but nothing came. I could hear voices... familiar voices... _Is that... Shu? Kanato?_ A hand settled on my shoulder, my body jumping. "Hey, Subaru, open your eyes. I'm not Kou."

 _Shu?!_ I opened my eyes, seeing my oldest brother Shu kneeling in front of me. His blue eyes glowed with relief but stayed in their narrowed state. He broke off the chains holding me down, allowing me to move finally. I sat up and hugged him tightly, tears escaping my eyes again. I couldn't help myself... my brother came for us... he came... Shu sighed, patting my head. "Hey, what happened to my little tough Subaru? This isn't him... Did I mistake him for you?"

A laugh escaped my mouth. Shu knew how to make me laugh, being the closest to me anyway. Reiji walked over, kneeling down and patting my back. "Jeez, what did they do to you two?" Shu shook his head, grunting when my grip tightened on him. I didn't want to let go. I'm afraid that I'm just dreaming and I'm about to wake up. Shu looked back at the others. "Come on, lets go home."

 _ ***Timeskip***_

 _ ***Ayato's pov***_

I winced as Yui washed off my back, my eyes squeezed shut. Yui was being as gentle as she could, cleaning off the dirt, blood, and grit from my pale skin. I opened an eye slightly, looking around my room. God... I missed this place... I remember so much now that I'm back. I chuckled slightly to myself, thinking back to when Subaru would punch the walls everyday. Now he wouldn't leave Shu's side, still afraid this was all a dream. I smiled, remembering how I reminded him I wouldn't break this promise. I swear, if he wasn't broken down at that moment, he would have punched me.

"There we go, all clean," Yui smiled brightly, setting a kiss on my shoulder blade. I looked back at her, moving my shoulders so my back cracked. I pulled her onto my lap, nuzzling her neck again. She petted my head, running her fingers through my spiky locks. Man... I missed that feeling. I swallowed, the smell of her blood invading my senses again. I pulled back, looking at her. "Yui... can i have a drink?"

She looked at me, surprised. "O-Of course... Why are you asking?"

My eyes darted to the side. "I... uh..." Flashes of Ruki scolding me flashed through my mind, my eyes squeezing shut at the thought. Yui sighed, noticing my distress and brushed my bangs back.

"Ayato-kun, don't think about anything he did... Ruki's gone now, he won't you anymore..." She kissed me softly, smiling. "I made sure of that..."

I chuckled, kissing her back. "Thanks..."

Yui kissed my forehead, pulling her shirt down slightly. "Come on, I know you're thirsty." I nodded, leaning forward and sinking my fangs into her neck. I missed her blood... I missed everything about her. The sweet liquid slid past my tongue and down my throat, satisfying my thirst after two weeks. I gulped down large amounts of her blood, wrapping my arms around her waist. She leaned back slightly, wincing but staying still. Her hand massaged the back of my head, soothing me.

I pulled back finally, licking the bite mark I made. Yui sighed in slight relief, relaxing her body. I picked her up, earning a small squeak, and walked over to my bed, or iron maiden. I laid down with her on top of me, closing the lid so that only a crack of light was allowed in. Yui yawned, still petting my head. "Ayato-kun... I love you..." My eyes widened. Her lips pressed against my jaw before she nuzzled my chest, her breathing starting to slow. A small smile settled on my lips as I pressed them against her head, mumbling five words before I fell into a deeply needed sleep.

"I love you too... Yui."


End file.
